


Can You Just Fuck Off, Gabriel?

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Swap, Fuck or die (kind of), M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: Gabriel decides to play a prank on the Winchesters...  Yeah, just a prank.  Sure.





	Can You Just Fuck Off, Gabriel?

Gabriel stands at the end of the bed, snickering quietly to himself as he watches the sleeping Winchesters.  The two hunters are asleep and curled up with each other, peaceful for once. With a snap of his fingers, he disappears in a poof of smoke with a devilish smirk on his lips.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Sam wakes up first and stretches before he opens his eyes, looking down at the man resting his head on his chest.  He smiles tiredly and runs his hand through the other’s hair. Wait, his hair. He is looking down at himself. Sam blinks quickly and moves his hand out of  _ his hair _ to look at.  Dean’s ring is resting on his ring finger, and with a shaky sigh, Sam runs a hand through his hair.   _ Dean’s _ hair.  For some reason, by some sort of magic, they have switched bodies.  Sam lets out a shaky sigh and watches his brother,  _ himself _ , stir and open his eyes.  He watches Dean have the same moment of confusion before speaking.  

 

“Hey, Dean.” It feels weird, almost wrong, hearing Dean's name come from Dean's voice.

 

“Sammy?” Just as weird as hearing Dean call himself Dean, it felt off to hear his name from his own mouth.

 

“Yeah, it's me.” Sam sighs and shifts until he is sitting up with Dean's head in his lap.  He begins carding his hands through Dean's hair, well, his own hair, and he can suddenly see why Dean likes to do it so much.

 

Dean almost protests at first before relaxing and letting Sam play with his hair.  He smiles slightly and reaches up to cup Sam's cheek. “This is so freaky. I'm touching my own face with your hands.”

 

“Talking about it won't make it less weird, you know”, Sam says matter-of-factly.

 

“Hearing something so you come from my voice isn’t making this any better, Sammy.”

 

Sam sighs.  “We should get up and try to figure out why this happened and how to make it back to normal.”

 

Dean nods and moves to sit up - which turns out isn’t so easy in a body three inches taller than the one you’re used to.  He throws his legs over the edge of the bed, stubbing his toe on the floor, of all things. “Ouch! How do you do this every day with your sasquatch legs?”

 

“Carefully”, Sam says deadpan as he copies his brother, pushing himself out of bed.  He walks towards the kitchen on muscle memory that isn’t his own, and he takes more steps than he normally does.  Not that he… usually… counts his own steps from the bedroom to the kitchen, it’s just something he does without actively thinking about it.

 

The height difference between Dean and himself becomes clear once he reaches the kitchen.  There he realizes that Dean was right about him storing everything way too high. It seems that every item he uses on a daily basis is stored on the top shelves because it’s easy for him to reach, which also happens to make it impossible for Dean to reach, and therefore mess with.

 

Sam hears himself curse behind him and turns to face Dean, who’s rubbing his head.  “What did you do?”

 

“I banged my head on the fucking doorway, that’s what”, Dean grumbles as he walks into the kitchen, going over to the fridge to get eggs.  He picks out a few and closes the door before opening the freezer to get out the bacon. “You want some bacon, Sammy?”

 

“No thanks”, Sam replies as he goes over to the table, getting a chair to stand on so he can reach the things he needs for his breakfast.

 

“Dude, you’re not gonna eat that for breakfast.” Dean raises his eyebrows at him when he sees what Sam’s doing.

 

“Well, I’m not going to eat what you’re normally eating.  And you don’t seem to have any problem getting your normal breakfast.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m eating a solid breakfast.  There’s no way I’ll eat that rabbit food you call breakfast.”

 

Sam grumbles something under his breath and sits down with his breakfast, digging into it without paying Dean any more attention.  Not long after, Dean sits down with an absurdly large plate of bacon and eggs for himself and digs in with abandon. Sam frowns as he watches Dean in his body, eating the food that Sam most times shied away from.  And seeing a smug grin on his own face feels so wrong.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

After they finish up their breakfast, Sam goes ahead to the library to check out books on soul-switching and body swapping.  He grabs a pile of them, splits them in half and places half beside a different chair for Dean when he arrives.

 

He hears another curse behind him and knows Dean just hit his head on another doorway.  “Fucking Samsquatch”, he swears he hears. Sam chuckles slightly to himself and turns the page once more.

 

“We agreed to both do research to get us back to normal, so I would appreciate if you helped”, he says offhandedly without looking up from his book.  As the chair creaks to reveal Dean has sat down, Sam also hears a fluttering of wings. Looking up, he expects to see Castiel and blinks when he realizes that isn’t the case.

 

“Gabriel?”

 

Gabriel grins at Sam-in-Dean’s-body.  “Heya, Sambo. Miss me?”

 

“Not really.  I know Cas does, going by how much he’s been talking about you lately.  I think he misses the way you two used to mate”, Sam says deadpan. Castiel had been whining about Gabriel being away and not being able to be with him.

 

“I know, I know, I’ve already been with him for a week before deciding to say hello.”

 

Sam cocks an eyebrow at him, but it’s Dean that asks the question.  “Was it you that switched us up?”

 

“One point to Dean!”  Gabriel says with a grin, pointing at Dean.  “That was me, all right. And now I bet you want to know how you can be changed back.”

 

Both Winchesters nod with similar pissed off looks on their faces.

 

“It’s easy!  You just have to fuck.”  Gabriel leans on one of the bookshelves with a smug grin on his face.  “I mean, it’s not like you don’t do it already.”

 

Dean looks at Sam, silently asking him, ‘do we have a choice?’  Sam shakes his head and turns to face Gabriel. “Fine, but we’ll do it on our own terms.  And you will have to be far, far away. We know your voyeuristic tendencies, Gabriel, and we want your guarantee that you won’t be watching us.”

 

Gabriel pouts.  “But that was half the fun.”

 

“Too bad, because we won’t have sex until you leave us alone.”  Sam leans back in his chair and watches Gabriel. “And if you refuse, I’m sure we can find a way to fix it ourselves.”

 

“Archangel powers.  Can’t be reversed by anyone but other archangels”, Gabriel grins smugly.

 

Sam sighs and runs a hand through his hair.  “Fine. But you still have to leave. Now.”

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll leave you alone and go be with Cassie.” Gabriel winks at them.  “Have fun.” He disappears with a flutter of wings and a lingering laughter.

 

Dean looks at Sam and moves to sit in front of him, on the table.  “So we’re really going to do it?”

 

“It?  You mean have sex?  We don’t have a choice”, Sam looks up at him and stands, seeing that even when he’s standing, he’s still shorter than Dean.  He’s beginning to see now why Dean keeps complaining about the height difference between them.

 

“Of course I mean have sex, Sammy”, Dean rolls his eyes before looking down at him.  Sam sighs. 

 

“But how are we going to do it?  Are you going to top me like we usually do, or...”

 

“I’ll top”, Dean interrupts - unsurprisingly.  “Even in your body, I don’t want to bottom. I mean, I know you like it and all that jazz, but it just isn’t for me, you know?”

 

Sam nods.  “Yeah, Dean, I know.”  He steps away from his brother and begins putting the books back where he’d found them.  Dean hops off the table and hands Sam the books he hadn’t taken the first time.

 

“You know you can also put them back where they belong”, Sam tells him as he takes a book out of Dean’s hands.

 

“Yeah, but I figured you’d get mad at me if I didn’t put them in the right order, so I’ll let you do it”, Dean chuckles with a smug grin on his face, making Sam roll his eyes.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

After not knowing how to proceed, the two Winchesters decide to go by their day as they normally would, knowing they can’t force themselves to get horny.  As Sam sits with his laptop, Dean begins to dig through Sam’s drawers to get dressed. What he finds there, however, make his eyebrows raise. Apparently, his little brother is kinkier than he lets on if these panties are anything to go by.

 

It’s a rash decision, but Dean ultimately decides to put them on.  Them and nothing else. Why bother if he’s just going to get Sam’s attention and drag him to bed anyways?  Checking Sam,  _ himself _ , out in the mirror is enthralling.  He wonders why Sam hasn’t worn these for him yet, they make him look great.

 

Apparently, something primal within Dean agrees, as his cock begins to fill and harden within its confinement in the panties.  Reaching down, he runs his hand over his,  _ Sam’s, _ cock.  He forces himself to pull away and goes to the library.

 

Sam doesn’t look up immediately when Dean enters the library, but after Dean clears his throat, he looks up annoyed.  “Dean, what do-?” He stops when he sees what Dean is wearing, and his eyes zero in on the single piece of clothing Dean is wearing.  A blush paints his cheeks.

 

“W-Where did you find those?”  Sam stutters, getting to his feet and moving towards him.

 

“In your drawers.  I wasn’t going to stay in your pyjamas all day”, Dean grins.  “Why have you been hiding these from me, little brother?”

 

“Why do you think I’d hide them?  So you wouldn’t make fun of me for them.”

 

“Why would I make fun of them?  They look great on me, er, you.”

 

“Yeah, I can tell you like them, considering you’re half hard in them, they’re not really hiding anything.”  Sam looks him up and down, and Dean wraps an arm around him to pull him closer.

 

“Come on, Sammy, come to bed with me”, Dean whispers huskily in his ear, making Sam shiver and nod softly.

 

“Okay”, he whispers in return and follows Dean to the bedroom.  He sits on the bed as Dean straddles his lap and kisses him.

 

“Once things go back to normal, you should wear these for me”, Dean mumbles as he moves to get Sam undressed, kissing and nipping at his jaw and neck.  Sam arches his neck and slowly begins to moan softly. Dean moves over him and brings Sam with him up the bed until they’re in the middle of it. Sam pulls Dean into a kiss and rocks his hips up against him.

 

“Sure, I’ll do it.  Just fuck me already”, Sam moans and pulls him even closer, moving his hands to Dean’s ass.  Dean chuckles and grabs the lube, slicking his fingers. Sam’s eyes slide shut as he feels the familiar, yet odd, feeling of slicked fingers inside him.

 

The fingers are longer, but the feeling is the same as always.  The stretch. The good sort of ache he always gets. The jolt of pleasure as fingertips brush against his prostate.  The blunt head of his lover’s cock is the same as well, but the complete stretch isn’t and pulls him back into the present.

 

Opening his eyes, Sam freezes for a moment when it’s his own face that looks back down at him, before he remembers their predicament.  Then, he relaxes and moves his hands up his lover’s back, caressing as he continues letting out moans. He feels a hand wrapping around his length, and the strokes match the rhythm of hips meeting his.

 

Sam’s breath hitches as he comes, before moaning out as he feels Dean come inside him.  Dean pulls out and lies down next to Sam, reaching out to pull him close like he always does.   _ Maybe things aren’t as different as we make them out to be _ , Sam muses to himself before he drifts off, cuddled close to his lover.

 

*~*~*~*~*

  
Gabriel stands at the end of the bed, snickering quietly to himself as he watches the sleeping Winchesters. With a snap of his fingers, he disappears.  All that he leaves behind is an empty candy wrapper.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
